Kyurem
|border = |name = Kyurem |jname = (キュレム Kyuremu) |image = 646Kyurem.png |ndex = 646 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation V |pronun = QUE-rehm |hp = 125 |atk = 130 |def = 90 |satk = 130 |sdef = 90 |spd = 95 |total = 660 |species = Boundary Pokémon |type = / |height = 3.0m |weight = 325.0 kg |ability = Pressure |color = Gray |gender = Genderless }} Kyurem (キュレム Kyuremu) is a / -type Pokémon and the highest leveled stationed Pokémon in the game. The player must navigate through an extremely difficult maze to get to the Great Hall, and thus Kyurem. It controls ice at will. It is Lv. 75 when caught. It has three signature moves, the highest of all Legendaries. They are Cold Flare, Freeze Bolt, and Glaciate, with Glaciate being the only one accessible at the moment. The other two are likely going to be event-only moves. It is part of the Tao trio, along with counterparts Fire-Dragon type Reshiram, and Electric-Dragon type Zekrom. Appearance It is portrayed with a possibly damaged wing and horn because in one of the legends you learn in the game is that Kyurem crashed on Earth in some sort of ice comet; this possibly means that Kyurem broke part of its wing and horn when it made impact. Kyurem has a Groudon-like face, except ice blue. Its wings are wrapped around its arms and appear to be made of an ice-like substance. It has two fins by its neck with a small yellow streak down its head. Crystal covers its face completely except for its eyes, which are yellow. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite = Giant Chasm |bwrarity = One }} Pokédex Entries |name = Kyurem |black = It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. |white = It can produce ultracold air. Its body is frozen. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = KyuremAnim.gif |bwsprs = Kyurem BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Kyurem BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Kyurem BW Shiny Back.png }} Trivia * Kyurem is related to Reshiram and Zekrom, they form a Fire-Ice-Lightning trio, similar to Kanto's legendary birds with the exception of their primary types being Dragon instead of Flying. * Kyurem may be related to Reshiram and Zekrom, as Ice Burn leaves a Fire-based stat problem and Freeze Shock leaves an Electric-based stat problem; The burn comes from Reshiram and the paralysis coming from Zekrom. * Kyurem, along with Reshiram and Zekrom, is part of the Tao Trio. Kyurem embodies vitalism and/or wuji. * When encountered in the wild after navigating through the Giant Chasm, Kyurem is at Level 75. This is the third highest level of Pokémon encountered in the wild after Lv. 80 Arceus and Lv. 100 Magikarp. * In Lacunosa Town, people said long ago Kyurem came out at night and took people and Pokémon away to eat them. It is also said that the villagers built large walls to keep Kyurem out, but that wouldn't make sense since it could fly. * Kyurem is the fifth Dragon-type Pokémon to not be weak against ice type moves, the first being Kingdra, the second being Dialga, the third being Palkia, and the fourth being Reshiram. * Since Kyurem is related to Reshiram and Zekrom, many believe that there will be a third Generation V Pokémon version starring Kyurem, much like Pokemon Platinum featured Giratina. * Kyurem, Zekrom and Reshiram seem to have a yin-yang-yuan kind of trio, Kyurem representing yuan. * It appears to be a parallel to Articuno as it is an Ice Pokémon in a legendary trio that has Fire & Electric Types. * Some people believe that Kyurem is the combined form of Reshiram and Zekrom before they split. Others think it is what was left behind after the division. Still others support the first theory but add that Kyurem is an imperfect Forme of the Twin Dragon's combination as it's own power froze it, limiting itself, and it has a missing horn and broken wing. ** If any of the three hypotheses mentioned above are correct then Kyurem, and by relation Reshiram and Zekrom may not be of this world at all but came to Earth from space like Kyurem did in it's comet. This would make it similar to Deoxys in ways as it was hurt, crashed on Earth hurting itself more, and remained hidden from the world like Deoxys in it's Viral state. The freezing of it's body by itself could also have been a method to protect itself from the impact. * Kyurem has the third highest stat total of all Generation V Pokémon, 660 being surpassed only by Reshiram and Zekrom who have equal totals of 680. ** This seems to be a paradox because if Kyurem is the Twin Dragon's combined form it should be stronger than either of them alone. This could disprove some fanmade hypotheses. This could be a side-effect to the fact that Kyerum froze itself, however. * When caught, Kyurem holds the Comet Shard, an item also found within its lair, the Giant Chasm. It sells for a whopping 60,000 if sold to the ore collector in Icirrus City. * Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem have remixed versions of one battle theme. Reshiram's has a fire effect and Zekrom's has an electricity effect, but Kyurem's has a bass playing in the background instead. * Kyurem is the only Pokémon that is Dragon/Ice type. * Kyurem is the third part of the dragon that Reshiram and Zekrom make up like Reshiram is the idea part Kyurem is the part that found a middle ground between Resiram and Zekroms opinions. * Kyurem's species may be the Boundary Pokémon because it may keep Reshiram and Zekrom from fighting each other, acting as the "peacemaker". Gallery Kyurem (Dream).png|Kyurem from Pokémon Dream World Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon